Puppy Love
by ItsTheGlasses
Summary: Clara buys the Doctor a puppy, and he immediately loves it. Can it bring them closer together? Or will it get in the way of their relationship? Whouffaldi


When did the Doctor sleep? Clara didn't know, but in order for her little surprise plan to work, she needed him to go to sleep in her company. Or she could find him asleep. Another plan began to form in her mind, and now all she had to do was wait for the Doctor to turn up.

An hour or so later, the sound of the TARDIS materialising was audible, coming from her bedroom. She rushed in, opening the doors. The Doctor was waiting for her, clearly ready to go to a planet. Clara was glad of this, as hopefully it would tire him out, and he would go to sleep later.

When they rushed into the TARDIS, having just been chased by strange creatures, the Doctor collapsed into his chair, breathing a sigh of relief. He decided he definitely didn't like running for a long time, it tired him out. Luckily for Clara, the Doctor had set the TARDIS to drift, and then announced that he was going to his room.  
>"Are you going to sleep?" She tried to sound as though she just wanted to know, for no reason.<br>"Probably, why?" She shrugged, then gave him a quick hug before he could run away.

"I'll go to my room too, then." Clara lied, walking towards her room. She waited until the Doctor had turned down a corridor that led to his room, then tiptoed back to the console room. Setting the controls to land at her flat, she silently willed the TARDIS not to disturb the Doctor.

As she landed, Clara walked slowly towards the doors, and quietly opened them, making sure they didn't make a sound. She quickly ran into her flat, and opened a cage. There was a small puppy in the cage, and she picked him up, cuddling him to her chest.

Clara ran back into the TARDIS with the puppy, and tiptoed down the corridor that led to the Doctor's room. Putting her ear to the door, she heard only the faint hum of the Doctor's heating, which he only put on when he was going to sleep. She decided to wait outside for a few more minutes, just to be sure that he was asleep. The puppy licked her face, and she resisted the urge to giggle. After she was positive the Doctor was asleep, she slowly, gradually opened the door, and poked her head in. There was the Doctor, in his large bed. He was sound asleep.

She walked over to the bed, and slowly, silently climbed on. Crawling closer to the Doctor, she placed the puppy next to him, and he began to sniff around. She gently moved him closer to the Doctor, and then the puppy proceeded to climb onto the Doctor's stomach. He padded up his chest, then lay down, and started to lick the Doctor's neck. The Doctor smiled, and muttered something in his sleep. The puppy nuzzled at the Doctor's neck again, then put his head down. His soft fur brushed against the Doctor's skin, and he smiled again, murmuring something that sounded like 'stop... tickles..." She guessed the puppy's fur was tickling his neck, because he turned his head away. Clara picked up the puppy, and let him lick the Doctor's cheek, before the Doctor's eyes opened slowly, and then widened as he felt something wet on his cheek.

He sat up, and saw Clara on his bed. He hadn't brought her into his room, had he? That was when he felt something sitting on his lap, and he looked down. There was a small, black and white husky puppy looking back up at him, and a smile spread onto his face. He had discovered a while ago that this regeneration loved dogs, and Clara had been there when he had found this out, on a planet where they found a group of puppies living in the forest. So she must have gone and bought her own puppy, and then brought it here to show him. The Doctor held out a hand for the puppy to sniff, and got a lick. He gently picked up the puppy, holding it close to his face.  
>Kind of forgetting Clara was in the room, he cooed to the puppy. "Aww, you're so cute..." He then lay back down, and let it snuggle into his side. It was only then that he remembered Clara was there, and he looked at her, and saw that she was giggling quietly at him.<br>"What?" He asked, confused. He wasn't aware that he had done something funny.  
>"You! Cooing to that puppy, it's cute!" The Doctor mock glared at her, but Clara knew he wasn't really mad. He stroked the puppy with two fingers, and it rolled onto its back.<br>"Aww, you want me to stroke your tummy? Would you like that?" He cooed again, and then looked up at Clara.  
>"So, um, when do you want your puppy back?" He said awkwardly, not really wanting to part with it yet. Clara just laughed.<br>"It's not my puppy, silly. It's yours! And it's a he, by the way." Clara smiled at his shocked expression.

"Really? You got me a puppy?" She nodded, then cooed at the Doctor in an imitation of him. "Aww, you want me to stroke you? Would you like that?" She reached over and stroked the Doctor's fluffy hair. He just glared half heartedly, amused. He turned back to the puppy, and gently touched one of its paws between his thumb and forefinger. The puppy pawed at his hand, not wanting him to stop stroking. The Doctor smiled, and carried on rubbing the puppy's tummy. Clara quietly got up and left, wanting the Doctor to bond with his new puppy. The Doctor picked up the puppy, and placed him on his stomach.

"I'm cold, you can warm me up." He said to the puppy, not caring that it didn't understand him. Both of them slowly drifted off to sleep, happy and content.  
>The puppy woke up before the Doctor. He didn't know where he was, but he knew if he woke up the man he might get some attention. He padded up to the Doctor's face, and pushed a cold nose into his neck. The Doctor jumped, not expecting something cold to touch his neck in the morning. He then remembered about last night, and the puppy. He smiled, just thinking about it, and kissed the puppy's head.<p>

Standing up, he lifted the puppy down off the bed, and got dressed. As he walked out of his room and towards the console, the puppy trotted at his feet, trying his best to follow, but when they reached the steps, the Doctor had to lift him up.  
>"Now, I need a name for you, don't I..." The Doctor studied the puppy, trying to think of a good dog name, but none sprang to mind.<p>

A/N

I do actually need a name for the puppy, any ideas?


End file.
